The Eight Crystals of Minecraftia
by erfegen
Summary: Two strangers meet, and to their horror they must stop a great evil from destroying the world. Will they save the world, or end up dying with it?


A fanfiction written by faithword1 and I. I also serve as the editor. Enjoy!

* * *

A new Steve materialized in a strange world - except that this wasn't just any Steve, he actually had a name. It was Watson. The first thing Watson did was scream, and the second thing he did was panic - which was justified because he didn't quite know where he was. Watson looked at his hand. It looked blocky. And where was his arm hair, or the freckles that once spotted his pale skin? Watson pinched himself. Unfortunately, this wasn't a dream. This was reality.

Watson settled down a bit. He scanned the land around him. He seemed to be in a forest. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was probably early morning at the latest. Watson uprooted himself from his spawn point, and he decided to take a stroll and inspect the area even further. Watson shivered. "I need a shelter..." Watson said, breaking the silence. There were no birds singing, or cicadas chirping. The forest was awfully silent, and it worried Watson.

In another part of the woods a girl was gathering wood. Her hair was white and she had bright green eyes. Her name was Molly. Molly has lived in this world for sometime now. She lives in a small hole in the ground, too scared to face any of the monsters. Speaking of that, she looked up towards the sun. It was around midday, so she was safe for now. Molly quickly fell the tree, and then chopped it into smaller blocks with her nearly broken axe before running back to her dwelling.

Molly closed the trap door that led into her house after her, then she climbed down the latter. It was a small home, if you could even call it a home. It was a hovel - just some stone walls and a dirt floor to boot.

Molly had a few chests, with labels etched into wood. They were a bit crooked, but still somewhat nice and tidy. She hated when things weren't in order. Also, she had torches everywhere, even if the room as bright as it could be. She had a bed with a wool blanket and pillows in a corner for when night fell. Molly shivered at the thought of the sun going down. She just knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Watson had calmed down a bit in between the morning and noon. He still hasn't gathered up any supplies, but he does have a pretty good idea of how to navigate the area after wandering around. After exploring a bit, Watson came across something interesting: a trapdoor in a clearing. It looked innocent enough, but it might also be an entrance to cave or shelter. Watson knew he didn't have any weapons but he was pretty sure he could win a fist fight against whatever lives under the trap door. A sudden gust of wind buffeted Watson, causing his short chocolate-brown hair to change from a perfectly combed mass into mess of tangled stickiness. His forehead wrinkled, and he decided it was time to finally see what was under the wooden trapdoor.

Molly was calmly making a cake when she got a terrible feeling in her gut. Something was above her house, she could just sense it. She ran to a chest and opened it, digging through all her supplies till at the very bottom she found an old, nearly broken wooden sword. It was the only thing that remained from her first time mining...never, ever again - the thought just gave Molly the chills.

With sword in hand she climbed up the ladder and opened the trapdoor, jumping out and swinging the sword without even looking.

"Go away! Shoo Shoo! I hate you! I hate your damn spiders, creepers, zombies and sucking skeletons!" Molly screamed.

Watson's eyes widened, and he stepped back - quickly dodging the clumsy swing. "It's another human..." he thought. It made him excited. He was only in this world for just a few hours, and he felt hopelessly lonely, but now... there was someone else for him to share his plight with. He hoped that she at least wasn't a mindless sword swinger, though.

"Stop! I'm another human!" Watson screeched back.

Molly stopped herself mid-swing by falling on her face. She muttered, seeing her sword was broke. She looked up at the human, her head tilted to the side. She never seen another person spawn in this world. She smiled and jumped up, but quickly remembered something and stepped back.

"You aren't here to kill me, right?" Molly asked, her eyes wide as a doe's.

"Honestly, I was here to kill, well... something. I thought there was a monster or something down there," Watson gestured towards the trap door, "but I'm glad it was another human." he smiled.

"Me, a monster? Course not! Monsters can't make trap doors, but they spawn when it's da- get inside you dimwit!" she grabbed his sleeve and practically threw him down the hole before she climbed in, closing the trap door behind her. She saw the clouds billowing in. A thunderstorm was approaching, and that means darkness would be draped over the land.

"Are you trying to die!? If you stay out when it's dark you're dead! No respawn, no nothing!" She jumped over him and over to a chest. Even if the room already filled with torches, she always found new places to stuff them into.

Watson was in a daze, and sat there like an idiot. He didn't know monsters appeared when it was dark, he thought they spawned at anytime, anywhere. That was why he even thought the trapdoor concealed monsters. "Err... sorry about the misunderstanding..." Watson shyly said. He brushed his pants off a little, making some dirt clouds.

"What are you trying to find?" Watson asked.

"Torches! Duh! They keep them from spawning..." Molly shivered slightly before giving up. It seemed she used all the torches she had. She she started to make her cake again, seeing as it was something she could do to keep her mind off of things.

The groans of zombies echoed in the humid air. It began to rain, and drips of it slipped through the edges of the trapdoor and splattered all over the dirt floor, muddying. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
